dυlcэ loĸυrх
by Yuki Miyasawa
Summary: Las hermanas son fastidiosas. Yo Sasuke Uchiha juro que me vengare de las gemelas...Y de Itachi. ¡¡Lo juro!...El plan maestro sera puesto en accion en 5...4...3...2...1...
1. Introducción

''**dυlcэ loĸυrх''**

Este Fic fue el ganador…¡¡Un aplauso por favor!! Primero que todo: _LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO_.

**¡¡Advertencia!!:** (Por favor, dense el tiempo de leerlas solo por esta vez) 100 Sin contenido de Lemon, Hentai, Yaoi, Yuri, Etc…No soy de ese tipo de personas Pervertidas.

Quiero aclarar una sola cosa: Cualquier parecido a la vida de alguna persona con este FanFiction, es solo Coincidencia.

**O.o.o.O Introducción O.o.o.O**

Sakura Haruno, una chica normal de 15 años, ojos con un brillo celestial, que como todos los chicos decían eran Irresistibles. Estudia en la Secundaria Konoha Gakuen de la Ciudad Tokio; un suceso muy lamentable la dejo marcada de por vida; tomando así una Personalidad Fría y Triste, quedando al cuidado de su madre ya Viuda. Esta al sentir culpa por la pérdida de su esposo, busco el Amor en brazos de otro hombre, y ese hombre no era más ni menos que: Uchiha Fugaku.

Lo que Sakura no sabia era que el ''Novio'' de su madre tenía dos hijos; uno de su edad y el otro al parecer que ya iba al Instituto. Al cambiarse las dos Familias a la misma residencia, empiezan los problemas.


	2. Mi 'Querida' Nueva Familia

**Capitulo I: мιι ''ĸэrιιdх'' nυэvх fхмιιlιιх**

_-¡¡Sakura-Chan, corre!!-_

_-¡No papá...!-_

_-¡Sakura haz lo que te digo!-_

_-¡Pero papá, ¿Y si te pasa algo?!-_

_-Solo ve afuera de la casa con tu madre, aléjense lo más qué puedan del fuego y esperen-_

_-Promete que estarás bien…-_

_-Lo prometo-_

_-…El fuego, se…se…-_

_-¡¡Sakura-Chan vete!!-_

_-¡¡No!!-_

_-¡Qué te vallas!-_

**O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O**

Sakura-Chan…Sakura-Chan ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto un poco alterada Kaori moviendo a su hija que miraba perdidamente las calles repletas de gente através de la ventana del taxi.

Si, si estoy bien mamá-Respondió Sakura sin ánimos, volviendo su mirada a las calles.

Vamos hija, al menos finge estar un poco contenta en frente de Fugaku-Replico Kaori con cierto sonrojo al nombrar a su ''Novio''.

Escucha, si hay barreras entre nosotros olvídate de tu Fugaku; no ha pasado ni un mes desde el incidente y ya estas con otro hombre-Contesto Sakura con mucha frialdad.

Aquí es-Hablo Kaori al conductor del taxi señalando un restaurante muy elegante a unos cuantos metros.

Gracias por llevarnos-Dijo cordialmente la ojinegra, bajando del taxi seguida por Sakura.

Luego de bajar del taxi, y que este se fuera; Sakura se quedo parada en frente de tal hermoso restaurante, no quería conocer a ese tal Fugaku, no quería ver a su madre con otro hombre que no fuera su genuino padre; pero algunas veces las cosas no son como queremos. Si no fuera por la inseguridad que sentía, no hubiera acompañado a Kaori. Ni siquiera sabía el Apellido de aquel tan extravagante hombre que tan solo con la mirada derretía a su mamá, la inseguridad era masiva en ese momento, tanto que ni sentía los nervios.

Vamos Sakura-Chan ¿Qué esperas?-Hablo Kaori con una sonrisa tomando el brazo de Sakura y llevándola al interior de tan fino restaurante.

Ya dentro del restaurante, Sakura quedo impresionada de tan fino que era, ¡¡Si hasta alfombra roja tenia!! Miró hacia todos lados disimulando su asombro con aquella mirada penetrante y fría que había adoptado hace unos cuantos días.

Hay están-Señalo la ojinegra mostrando un lugar donde se encontraba un hombre muy serio y dos chicos a su lado, con la mirada perdida.

_-Desde cerca no parece tan especial que digamos-_Pensaba Sakura mirando detalladamente cada punto en el rostro de Fugaku, para ella el tipo le hubiera parecido horrendo; pero para su madre, bueno, ya qué, era su gusto.

Vamos, sentémonos-Dijo Kaori tomando lugar junto a su ''Noviecito'', dejando a Sakura sentada junto al cubo de hielo del Uchiha menor.

Bien. El es Itachi-Dijo Fugaku señalando a un chico con la mirada muy fría y penetrante, que miraba a Sakura tratando de introducirse en su mente.

Hola, mucho gusto; te haré sufrir mucho ''Hermanita''-Hablo Itachi con cierta arrogancia.

_-¿Y a esta gente que rayos le pasa? Primero: ¡¡No soy tu hermana!! Segundo: ¡¡Primero muerta, animal!!-_Pensaba Sakura mirando a Itachi a los ojos, esos ojos tan negros decían la verdad: La haría sufrir mucho.

Y el enano que esta a tu lado se llama Sasuke-Dijo Fugaku con burla al nombrar al pequeño Uchiha.

Hola-Fue lo único que contesto éste, entrelazando sus manos y colocándolas sobre la mesa.

_¿''Hola''? ¿Es todo? Genial. Conociendo una Familia totalmente nueva, por lo menos hay un caballero en ella pero ¿Solo un miserable ''Hola''? Podría haber dicho ''Gusto en conocerte''-_Pensaba Sakura mirando con cierto odio a Sasuke.

_Al parecer no se llevarán bien-_Pensó Itachi, mientras suspiraba con resignación.

La cena transcurrió larga y aburrida, salvo por Kaori y Fugaku que reían y conversaban felices de la vida, mientras sus hijos maldecían tal acción y jugando con los cubiertos.

Voy al baño. No me tardo-Dijo Sakura muy seria parándose de la silla y caminando hacia el lado izquierdo donde estaban los baños de chicas.

Esta bien Sakura-Chan-Contesto su madre con una calida sonrisa.

Tiene carácter fuerte-Dijo Fugaku un poco sorprendido de la manera de ser de Sakura.

Si, aún no puede superar la perdida de su padre-Dijo Kaori un poco entristecida.

Kaori contó todo el incidente que ocurrió hace un mes; todos escuchaban con mucha atención a la mujer, en especial ''El''. Sakura luego de llegar del baño, recibió una mirada calida de parte de Fugaku e Itachi, en cambio Sasuke, no se atrevía a mirarla. Se parecía tanto a ella, su personalidad, su forma de mirar, su todo era idéntico al de Mikoto.


	3. Fastidio

¡¡Ohayo!! Bien, jejeje al parecer les gusto mucho el Fic, muchas gracias por los Reviews; ahora tengo muchas ganas más de seguir con el FanFiction; bueno ¡¡A LEER!!

**O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O**

**Capitulo II: fхzтιιdιιoн**

Luego de aquél extraño día para Sakura su madre y Fugaku decidieron cambiarse a la misma residencia; aparte de trasladar a Sasuke a la Escuela de Sakura, siendo el nuevo ''Galán'' de Konoha Gakuen.

¡¿Cómo qué vamos a vivir con los Uchiha-Bakas?!-Preguntó Sakura muy alterada viendo como su madre empacaba las cosas sin previo aviso.

Primero: No son Bakas'', Segundo: Vamos a vivir con ellos te guste, o no-Explico Kaori un poco molesta por la actitud de Sakura.

Bien. Que perdida de tiempo-Dijo Sakura muy molesta saliendo de la habitación.

_¡¡No quiero vivir con ese Iceberg!!_-Pensó Sakura, esta vez muy molesta guardando sus cosas de mala gana.

Luego de ese numerito en la habitación de Kaori, Sakura y su madre empacaron todo y se dirigieron a la nueva residencia, para encontrarse con los Uchiha.

Esto es tan patético ¿Por qué diablos tenemos que vivir con esas dos?-Pregunto Sasuke con enojo, cruzándose de brazos.

Vamos Sasuke-Chan, no es tan malo si lo analizas bien-Dijo Itachi con pereza.

¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para hablarme en ese tono?!-Grito Sasuke a los cuatro vientos señalando a Itachi.

Tu hermano, ¿Quién más?-Dijo Itachi burlándose.

No sabes cuanto te detesto-Dijo Sasuke en tono de fastidio.

Si lo se. Por eso te torturo Sa-su-ke-Chan-Hablo Itachi con frialdad y burla en su voz.

Ya paren ustedes dos-Dijo Fugaku interviniendo en la pelea.

¡¡El empezó!!-Gritaron los dos Uchihas al unísono, señalándose entre si.

Sakura y Kaori llegaron pocos minutos después de que los Uchihas dejaran de pelear.

¿Y donde esta la nueva casa?-Pregunto cortante Sakura.

Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo-Protesto el Uchiha menor cruzándose de brazos.

¡¿Pueden dejar de pelear?!-Intervino Itachi propinándole un duro coscorrón en la cabeza a Sakura y a Sasuke.

¡¡Oye, eso dolió!!-Gritaron al unísono los quinceañeros.

Buu, buu ¿Acaso van a llorar los bebes?-Se burlo Itachi mientras corría con mucha prisa antes de que Sasuke y Sakura lo persiguieran.

Itachi…-Dijo Sakura con frialdad.

…Estas muerto-Termino Sasuke de decir la frase mientras él y Sakura comenzaban a trotar, y después ese trote se convirtió en una carrera; dirección: Uchiha Itachi.

¡¡Papá, diles a estos mocosos que dejen de perseguirme si no quieren sufrir!!-Advirtió Itachi a Fugaku que miraba la escena como sise tratase de una especie de circo.

Jajajaja, tendrías que sufrir tarde o temprano Itachi; jajajaja-Se burlaba Fugaku de su hijo, risas que se convirtieron en carcajadas al ver que Sakura y Sasuke atraparon a la ''Comadreja'', y lo estaban golpeando.

Niños ya paren, no deben tratar así a Itachi-Kun-Dijo Kaori separando a Sasuke y Sakura de Itachi.

Se lo merecía, además que es un fastidioso-Dijo Sakura volviendo a caminar.

¡¡Solo yo puedo insultar a Itachi!!-Protesto Sasuke.

Sakura se acerco a Sasuke, sus rostros estaban a escasa distancia, causando un fuerte latido en el corazón de Sasuke y dejando a la vista un leve sonrojo de parte de este.

Tienes cara de ángel pero por dentro eres muy bruto, tienes que cambiar eso-Replico Sakura en susurro.

¿A si? Pues tú no tienes ese problema ya que eres bruta por dentro, y por fuera-Se excuso Sasuke separándose de Sakura ya que lo dejaba sin aire.

¡¡Eres un…!!-Grito Sakura a punto de golpear a Sasuke, pero fue detenida por su ''Hermanito'' Itachi.

En casa podrás hacerle todo lo que tú quieras Sakura-Chan-Susurro Itachi, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco.

_¿Quién diablos se cree que es Itachi? ¡¡No toques a Sakura-Chan oíste Comadreja!! ¡Ella es solo mía!!_-Penso Sasuke, analizando bien lo que había pensado, estaba mal. Ella era su hermana, no debía sentir afecto hacia ella, solo el afecto familiar, pero no; sentía algo especial en Sakura, algo que nunca había sentido en otra mujer, era algo indescriptible; el simple hecho de que sintiera el mínimo afecto hacia ella era malo, definitivamente NO le ganaría el Amor.-_¿¡Pero que estoy pensando?!_.

Sasuke-Baka…¿Vas a venir o que?-Pregunto Itachi que llamaba a Sasuke; ya que se había quedado congelado y no se movía.

¡¡Si ya voy!!-Contesto Sasuke volviendo a moverse.

_Que problemático es Sasuke-Baka-Sexy-Kun_-Penso Sakura.-_Un momento…¿Sasuke-Baka-Sexy-Kun? ¡¡No puedo pensar en eso!! ¡El es…Bueno perfecto, pero; es mi hermanastro!._


	4. ¿Annie & Hallie?

**Capitulo III: ¿хnnιιэ ιι нхllιιэ?**

Era Domingo por la mañana, rutina matutina: Perseguir a Itachi por toda la casa.

¡¡Itachi vuelve aquí, cobarde!!-Gritaba Sakura subiendo la escalera corriendo, mientras Itachi tomaba la delantera por más de 15 centímetros.

Oye, es un buen ejercicio; tengo que cuidar mi figura perfecta ¿Sabes?-Dijo Itachi a punto de llegar al baño, alias ''La Meta''.

Ni te atrevas-Dijo Sasuke parándose en frente de la puerta del baño; la única salida de Itachi.

Detesto tener que hacer esto, espero que funcione-Dijo Itachi acercándose a la baranda de la escalera.

Itachi salto la escalera y cayo de pies, haciendo señas con las manos en forma de despedida.

¡¡Estas demente!!-Gritaron Sakura y Sasuke al unísono.

Si no lo estuviera tal vez no funcionaria-Se excuso Itachi mirando el suelo.

DING DONG

¡Yo abro!-Dijo Itachi acercándose a la puerta.

Odio, con mayúscula a Itachi-Dijo Sasuke entrando a la habitación.

No eres el único. Itachi es un inepto-Dijo Sakura imitando a Sasuke.

¿Por qué diablos tenemos que dormir en la misma habitación, e Itachi duerme como un rey en una habitación aparte para el solo?-Dijo Sakura subiendo a la cama superior que estaba arriba de la de Sasuke.

Sasuke se sonrojo al ver a Sakura.

_Buen gusto. Son blancas con cerezas dibujadas, lindo…La culpa es de ella ¡¡Esta usando una mini falda!!_-Pensó Sasuke ''Disimuladamente''.

¿Qué me estabas viendo Sasuke?-Pregunto Sakura asomando su cabeza a la cama de su hermano.

Nada-Contesto el pelinegro al instante.

Eso espero-Dijo Sakura volviendo a lo que estaba: Escuchar Música.

Itachi se acercaba a paso lento a la puerta. Presentía algo malo, muy malo, claro no para sus padres pero para el y sus hermanos era como si el mismo infierno estuviera tocando el timbre de la puerta.

El Uchiha abrió la puerta. No vio nada, estaba a punto de cerrarla pero algo ''Inesperado'' impidió que la puerta se cerrara.

¿Cómo te atreves a cerrarle la puerta a tus hermanas?-Dijo una niña de no mas de 12 años.

¿Her…Manas?-Repitió Itachi con miedo.

Si-Respondió la otra chica exactamente igual a su acompañante.

¡¡Sasuke, Sakura!!-Grito Itachi alejándose cada vez más de la puerta.

¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Sakura bajando la escalera, pero paro en seco al ver a las niñas.

¡¡Sakura-Chan!!-Gritaron estas corriendo hacia la pelirrosa y abrazándola con fuerza.

Omg…¿Y ustedes son…?-Dijo Sakura un poco desviada.

Soy Annie-Dijo la chica que se encontraba a la izquierda.

Soy Hallie-Repitió la otra chica que se encontraba a la derecha.

¿Qué diablos pasa…?-Pregunto Sasuke bajando la escalera pero no termino de decir la frase por que se enredo con la alfombra y cayo arriba de Sakura; Sakura cayo arriba de Annie y Hallie y los cuatro quedaron tirados en el piso.

Esto ira a Internet-Dijo Itachi con una video cámara en la mano.

¡¡Itachi!!-Gritaron todos a la vez, con rabia.

Voy a ver si…¡¡Adiós!!-Hablo el Uchiha mayor saliendo de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

Detestable-Dijeron el cuarteto de hermanos al unísono.

¡¡Chicle!!-Dijo Annie dándole un pellizco a Hallie.

¡¡Oye!!-Grito Hallie dándole un pellizco a Annie.

Ese juego es para los cuatro…-Dijo Sakura pellizcando a Sasuke.

¡¡Sakura!!-Grito Sasuke tratando de zafarse de la pelirrosa.

Definitivamente me ganaré un Oscar por esto-Dijo Itachi grabando la escena entre risas.

¡Eres un…!-Grito Hallie corriendo detrás de Itachi.

Oh, oh-Dijo Itachi mirando a Hallie como si fuera una especie de bestia carnívora.

¡Espérame!-Dijo Annie uniéndose a la persecución.


End file.
